Rikki's darkness
by WALIXELA
Summary: He could never see the truth, he never saw what she was doing to his onlydaughter. So what can he do when it's too late? Can Rikki ever convince him of the truth? Or will he continue living this lie?
1. Chapter 1

Principio del formulario

I entered my house to see my dad sitting on the couch with this look on  
his face. So I asked him what was happening. He took a deep breath before he  
started,

"As you know your Mom died six years ago, and I haven't had a girlfriend  
since then but I know someone and I want you to meet her, she is a good person  
and her name is Caroline, you will love her."

I looked at him for a moment, sighing before I told him that it was fine with  
me as long as I didn't have to call her Mom, he smiled at me as I told him  
that he deserves to be happy, so I wasn't going to stop him. I remember that  
he looked so happy, but I didn't know that the reason behind that smile,  
that woman was the one who would make me miserable.

I left the house not long after to go to the Juicenet Cafe. As I entered I  
saw Emma and Cleo sitting at a table, so I went over to them to told them the  
were happy just like me, but none of us knew what was coming next...

The next day I was a little bit excited about my dad's new girlfriend who  
we were going to meet at the Marine Park. I was dressing my in favorite outfit  
and my Dad had roses to give to her.

Finally she arrived, she was pretty and she looked like a good person, just  
as Dad said before. Well,  
that was what I thought at the beginning, we went to get some lunch and she  
was good to me, that was until my Dad went to pay for the meal. As soon as he  
was gone she told me that she only wanted my Dad, not told me that I  
was only in her way and as soon as my Dad married her she was going to find a  
way to get me away from him, to make sure she had him all to herself.  
But why would she do this? My Dad hasn't got much money... What else could  
she want from him?

My Dad came back after that, I decided to go to the toilet. That was a big  
mistake..

When we entered the house I told my dad that I wanted to talk to him about  
her. I had to tell him what she agreed to talk about her immediately,  
telling me that he wanted to talk about her too.

It was weird

I told him what she told me in the restaurant but he didn't believe me, to  
my surprise!

"She told me everything you said in that restaurant!" He shouted at me, I  
shook my head in disbelief,

"What do you mean?" I asked him,

"She told me what you told her. That she better get away from me and if she  
didn't she would regret this. Why did you do that Rikki you disappoint me so  
much sometimes."

"But that's not true Dad, she is a liar. She told me..." But he cut me  
off,

"Oh! Now she is a liar, what else is she?"

"Dad!"

"Go to your room right now! You're not allowed to come out from there until  
I say so! Can you hear me young lady?"

With that I went to my room and slammed the door. This isn't fair. He  
didn't even let me talk, he wouldn't hear my side of it. He wouldn't listen  
to the truth. We've never argued like that before, he's never sent me to my  
room. He's never been like this.


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS TO CHADWICK01 AGAIN YOU ARE THE BEST!

After the arguement I just stayed in my room until the next day when I went  
to Emma's house and told her everything, after that I started to spend more  
time at Emma's house.

My dad and I started to argue almost every day, from me spending so much time  
with my friends, to my music being to loud. All of this was because of that  
Caroline.

Sometimes I wish I could live at the trailer park again, a few months ago my  
Dad found a new job so he was able to pay for a good house, i'm not saying  
that trailers ain't bad, but our one was a lot better. It was small, but big  
enough for two of us. I remember Dad giving me the best bedroom, it had it's  
own bathroom, at the time he told me I deserved it. I remember being so happy,  
but now he wasn't happy with me, not anymore.

Nowadays she spends most of the time in my house so I have to spend most of  
my time out of my own house. Today my Dad told me he wanted to talk with me,  
well he and Caroline wanted to speak to me, and again he had this look on his  
face, my heart started to beat faster and faster with the hope he won't tell  
me what I was thinking and finally he spoke.  
"Rikki honey, Caroline and I have been talking and we decided that it was  
time that she comes to live with us and well like you know my room it's not  
big enough for two people so I wanted to ask you if you can move to my room  
and we will take yours?"  
What could I say? Whatever I said they were going to steal it from me anyway.

She was taking advantage, she was breaking us apart. And it was working.  
If my dad and I argue without her what was going to happen if she was living  
with us?

I just stayed there without saying anything, I was shocked. What i was going  
to do now? Then I came back to reality again and I just ran out of my house.  
I went to Mako Island the more peaceful place that I know. I thought of going  
out of my house but my dad probably couldn't handle it but then again she  
hated me and what else could I do?  
I have to stay for my Dad, I was just going to ignore her.

The next day she moved in and then the hell started for me. At the beginning,  
ignoring her was getting results but soon she found another way to get on my  
nerves; She started making up stuff about me.  
First she told my dad that she saw me hanging around with the "bad guys of  
the town" and like always my dad believed her. But why does she hate me so  
much?

One morning he was really angry with me and I didn't know why.

"Rikki! What time did you come home last night?" He asked me,

"Well Dad I was home at 8:00 PM... Why?" I asked. He started to shout at  
me but this time he was really angry, angrier than he had ever been before.

"Why you are such a liar?" He shouted at me.

"What? I'm not a liar!" I told him,

"Rikki, Caroline was here when you arrived, She told me everything," My  
Dad told me, I watched her, she had this evil smile on her face. Oh! I hate  
her so much.

"Rikki you came here at 10:00 PM and it was evident that you had been  
drinking. What were you thinking?" He told me, I could see the anger in his  
eyes and I shook my head in disbelief. I didn't answer back, I just went  
into my room, he was going to send me there anyway.  
Everyday it's getting harder, I don't know if I can handle it any more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Tomorrow is my birthday, and the truth is, I'm excited, I think that maybe  
my dad and I won't argue for once. I spend the day in school, and with my  
friends doing what we usually do, swimming around Mako island. The time passed  
so fast so when I arrived home I was a bit afraid because I was late, but to  
my surprise he wasn't mad at me, he was happy with me! Maybe I was right: My  
birthday was going to be fine.  
I went to sleep because tomorrow was going to be a great day.  
The next day I got up from bed feeling very happy without knowing that my  
happiness was soon going to become sadness. I went into the kitchen and my Dad  
was happy,

"Take a seat Rikki." He told me, I was so excited maybe he was going to  
give me a present but he wasn't.

"Do you want to help us?" He asked me. The question was a bit weird so I  
asked him how could I help him.

"Well we are planning Caroline's birthday, it's going to be in a few days  
so I thought that you could help us." He told me. I couldn't believe what  
I was hearing, he forgot it, he forgot my birthday and he wanted me to help  
them with her birthday, I felt a hole in my heart and I ran out of my house.

I went to school and to my surprise my friends forgot my birthday too. This  
day can't get worst.  
After school they asked me if I wanted a juice, I accepted, anything was  
better than home when we arrived to the Juicenet Cafe. Everyone was there,  
they threw a surprise party for me, that made me feel better, when the party  
was over I went home with the hope that maybe my Dad had remembered my  
birthday but he didn't.  
When I arrived he was really angry and he told me that I was a disappointment  
to him. He grabbed me by my arm until my bedroom,

"I don't know what to do with you anymore!" He shouted at me, then he  
slapped me across my face with such force, it made me fall to the ground.

"You know what? For me you don't exist anymore, you can do whatever you  
want with your life. If you want to leave this house, then leave! I don't  
care anymore!" He shouted at me and left my room, leaving me on the floor  
crying.

I've never felt this way before  
I don't know what to do anymore.  
I don't think my dad needs me. Not anymore  
I can't live like this anymore.  
I can't.

Finally I made the decision, I wrote a letter, leaving it on my desk with my  
locket. I knew what I had to do. I looked at the clock, it was 5:00 AM. Soon  
my Dad was going to wake up.  
I left the house and started to walk, just walk

**Terry  
**  
As soon as I woke up I went into Rikki's room, I wanted to talk to her but  
she wasn't in her room but there was a letter on her desk.

_Dad I don't know what to do anymore, I can't continue seeing the anger in  
your eyes every day, I don't want to hear your screams, and i don't want  
you to hit me again, you don't need me anymore, please give Cleo and Emma my  
locket and tell them to forgive me for what I'm going to do._

_Rikki  
_  
I ran out of my house as fast as I could.  
Wait for my Rikki please!

**Rikki  
**  
Soon I arrived at the bridge on the edge of the town it wasn't too high but  
it was enough. I started to walk slowly towards the edge, I know what I have  
to do now.

One more step and i'm going to be free

One more step and I won't see the anger in my dad's eyes anymore.

One more step and my Dad will be free of me.

Soon I took that last step, I just fell and then everything went black...


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks to chadwick01** for helping me

**Terry****  
**  
I searched everywhere for Rikki and I couldn't find her, I was going back  
home when I saw an ambulance going so fast, I felt something strange in my  
heart so I started to follow the ambulance, soon I couldn't see it but I  
continued following it, listening for the noise, soon I arrived at the place  
where the ambulance was. It was near to the bridge and there was Rikki, my  
Rikki, she was bleeding so much she looked so bad.

"Oh! My baby girl. Please forgive me for what I did to you, I am so  
sorry."

I went with her in the ambulance; she didn't move in all the way to the  
hospital, the paramedics said that she was in a very bad condition.  
I tried talking to her, I tried telling her how sorry I was, but she never  
woke up. And somehow I knew this was all my fault.

**Zane  
**  
As soon as I knew about Rikki's accident I went to the hospital as fast as  
I could, when I arrived everyone was there; Cleo and Emma were crying,  
Caroline was there and her dad, well he was crying too, I asked them how Rikki  
was but they didn't know. Rikki had been there about two hours and nobody  
said anything, finally a nurse came in with news but she told us it was bad  
news.

Rikki was in a coma, with some ribs broken, nobody was able to see her  
because she was in intensive care. We passed the rest of the day in the  
hospital waiting for more news about Rikki's condition but the days passed  
and she wasn't getting better.

The days passed and she didn't wake up, after a week they took her out of  
intensive care, I can see her now, I can hold her hand and talk to her because  
I know that she can hear me. She has to be able to hear me, I love her so  
much, she can't die.

**Cleo  
**  
Why won't Rikki wake up?  
She is such a strong girl.  
Why would she do this? Why would she try and kill herself?  
Why didn't she say anything about this before? Why didn't she tell us how she  
feels?  
I know she has problems with her Dad and his new girlfriend but she is not  
like this, she wouldn't do this. I don't want her to die; she is one of my  
best friends. I know that she is sarcastic but she is the one who is always  
there with her crazy ideas that sometimes work out.  
Please Rikki don't die!

**Emma  
**  
I don't know what to say, I don't know what to think, maybe I should have  
talked  
more to her, listened to her but I didn't and I can't do anything except  
wait.

The days are passing and she is not waking up, I come to the hospital  
everyday with the hope the she is awake but every day is the same she is just  
sleeping and the truth is that my hope is slowly dying.

**Rikki  
**  
I'm somewhere peaceful but alone, I feel it is better be here; I don't  
want go back to reality, I know that I'm not dead because I can hear Zane  
talking to me telling me that everything is going to be ok but how does he  
know? I can hear Cleo and Emma they are crying, so I try to open my eyes, I  
can feel that I'm opening my eyes but maybe not because everything is still  
dark, I can hear a voice calling me, it's Zane's voice but  
why I can't see anything?  
Why is everything dark?  
Why?


	5. Chapter 5

Zane

I was sitting there besides Rikki, just talking to her when suddenly Rikki  
started to move, she slowly opened her eyes but there was something strange  
about her look, she was looking at the ceiling, I started to speak to her but  
she didn't turn her face.

"Zane where are you?" She asked me,

"Here Rikki, just beside you." I told her,

"Where Zane?" She asked me again. So I turned her face towards mine but  
she stretched out her hand trying to find my face  
But why?  
Then she asked me something that made me worried,

"Zane why is everything dark?"  
Oh! My God she is......she's blind. I can't believe this, Rikki...my  
Rikki, she won't handle it, she doesn't deserve this, she is a good  
person, she doesn't hurt anyone, well  
only Lewis's feelings, with her sarcastic comments about him but I'm sure  
he doesn't care. He knows that she doesn't mean it.  
He has been here in the hospital all the time just like Cleo and Emma, they  
are good friends I hope that they can help her with this.

Then she started to realize what I just discovered; she started to panic she  
was screaming. So I called a nurse.

Rikki

I was wondering why everything was dark.  
Why was Zane's tone of voice so worried?  
Then I started to realize why everything was dark.  
I realized why I couldn't see anything. It was because I was blind.  
The fact made me panic so I started to scream asking Zane for help I could  
feel the tears coming down from my eyes.

"Zane help me please," I said almost screaming, I could hear him crying.

Soon I heard someone enter in the room, I think it was a nurse I heard her,  
she told Zane to get out of the room then I felt a bit of pain in my arm and  
then I started to relax. I think I was sedated because before I knew it I was  
sleeping again.  
But why me?  
What did I do wrong? I didn't want to be blind, I wanted to die, just die  
and now because of this, I wanted to die more than anything.  
I was dying on the inside anyway, I was going to live in darkness the rest  
of my life, I couldn't let this happen, I should be dead, I should be in  
heaven or in hell! I don't care where, but if I carried on living like this,  
it would be worse than any hell.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

_**Zane**_  
Two days have passed since Rikki woke up, but things are not going too good, she has been sedated so many times because every time she wakes up she starts to panic; screaming and kicking and the only way to calm her down is to sedate her.

It is hard to see her like this, she is not Rikki anymore, she is not the happy, sarcastic girl that I used to know and love, she makes me cry every time she wakes up, she starts to scream pleading for them to just let her die, that the only thing she wants is to die. I don't want to hear her say that again, I need her alive with me I couldn't live without her.  
Please Rikki make it through this.

_**Emma  
**_

I feel horrible every time I hear Rikki scream it must be hard for her, sometimes I prefer to stay at home with mom, she says that she is not ready  
to visit Rikki, she thinks that she couldn't stand if she sees Rikki like this.

Mom has started to have a soft spot for Rikki, almost love her as a daughter,  
since Rikki started so spend more time in my house.

She used to enjoy Rikki's company, and I think Rikki has taken some affection towards my mom too, Rikki trusts her. Today mom took me to the hospital she finally decided to go visit Rikki, maybe mom can help her in some way.

As we entered the hospital, Rikki woke up and like every time she wakes up she started to scream but this time mom was with us and as soon as she heard Rikki , she ran into the room and started to talk to her.

"I'm here Rikki, It's Lisa Honey"

With that mom tried to hug her but Rikki pushed her away, I saw the tears in my mom's eyes, in that moment I thought she was going to run out of the room, but no, she tried again and this time Rikki didn't move she just let my mom hug her.

"Be quiet Rikki I'm here with you, I'm sorry for not coming before but I promise you that I won't leave you alone again."

Tears started rolling down from eyes, as I watched Rikki hugging my mom and crying with her.

_**Terry  
**_

'Go away,'  
'Leave me alone,'  
'Get off of me,' and  
'Don't touch me.'

That's all I've heard since Rikki woke up two days ago, Rikki doesn't let anyone get close to her, she doesn't let anyone touch her and it is all my fault. I hit her, I offended her and I'm sorry for what I did, but that doesn't change anything I should have heard her out before I hit her, I should have asked her why did she do that. I should have listened to her.

Today when Lisa finally calmed Rikki I felt good and bad at the same time, good because Rikki calmed down but bad because Lisa did what I couldn't do, every time Rikki wakes up I just watch her, I don't move, I completely freeze. I would Like to have the guts that Lisa had.

_**Rikki  
**_

I was so scared, sad and angry at the same time, it was the same if i had my eyes closed or opened because anyway everything was dark. I didn't want to eat because I was so useless. I was afraid to drop water on me, I was afraid that someone could hurt me or that I could hurt someone, so every time that I felt someone get close I started, kicking and screaming, pushing everyone away from me. They could make me sleep so easily, and I don't blame them.

Today as soon as felt Lisa near I pushed her away but she tried again, at the beginning I tried to push her away from me again but she didn't let go, so I didn't move I just hugged her and started to cry telling her everything that I was feeling right then.

"I hate my life, I hate being blind, I hate me, I hate everything, Why me?  
What did I do wrong? I wanted to die, I want die, I don't want to be in pain  
anymore, I don't want to be afraid all the time, I don't want to feel useless, help me please."

Telling her all of this made me feel better, she made me feel comfortable but while I was crying I started to feel bad it was hard to breath I started to feel dizzy, I tried to breath to calm down but nothing worked. I felt something in my mouth, a tube passed down my throat, I think it's going to  
help me breath. I can feel a small amount of pain, and then I am unconscious again.


End file.
